Warrior of darkness
by TekkenLord
Summary: Rhapthorne leaves a mark of himself and the party must fight it, after defeating him. The journey carries-on after you defeat Rhapthorne in his first form. This story will contain many spoilers. Only people who have finished the game should read it .
1. Chapter 1

(This story is set after you defeat Rhapthorne's first form. Oh and in this version the Hero's name is Kalzin)

Chapter 1:Rhapthorne

"No! I can't be defeated by humans! Ahhhh!" Rhapthorne shrieked with anger and hatred, after Kalzin performed a multi-thrust on him. Kalzin winced back with a sudden pain, after looking at Lord Rhapthorne's eyes, who seemed to be looking right at him. Rhapthorne just grinned as he vanished. There was a silence. The forbidden sceptre lay next to where Rhapthorne was. A budging sound broke the silence. The ground around Kalzin started to levitate. His brain was filled with fire. His hair and body filled with uncontrollable energy. His muscles were ripping apart. He was soon floating.

"Wots happenin' to guv!" Yangus called out. Angelo turned his attention to Kalzin. Jessica's eyes widened as her head wheeled towards Kalzin. The sceptre that had fallen from Rhapthorne's grasp had turned to dust.

"Ahhh!" Kalzin screeched with pain, as if reacting to the disappearing sceptre. Jessica looked down with thought. Yangus backed-away slowly. Angelo kept his eyes at Kalzin. With a sudden Jessica looked up and blasted a bolt of energy towards Kalzin. It did not hit Kalzin, it was just absorbed into his body. Kalzin lowered to the ground. His body had turned back to normal. He was now on the floor, unconscious.

"What was that?" Asked Angelo, gasping for breath. The ceiling started to crumble.

"We need to get out of here," Suggested Jessica. Yangus picked-up Kalzin and they retreated from the large cave, which led them to the labyrinth

"Which way wuz it agen?" Yangus questioned with a worried tone.

"I don't know," replied Jessica. She looked towards Angelo for an answer.

"It was right. I remember." Angelo said with an urgent tone. All ran up some stairs and then some more, which lead to an open sky.

"Okay where's the Godbird soulstone?" Asked Jessica. Yangus searched Kalzin's pockets.

"'eres the li'l devil!" Yangus blurted. Angelo snatched it from Yangus' hand. He held it up to the sky. The party glowed and then were transported to the sky, where they flew off, away from the crumbling ruins.

"Will he be okay?" Asked Jessica.

"You were right to do what you did Jessica. He is now a part Rhapthorne. But I must ask you, where did you learn such a spell?" Replied Raya

"It was in-case anyone in our family went evil," replied Jessica

"Oh and he will be okay, if you can do that spell regularly or if you have some sort of tool to stop this from happening." Added Raya.

",however..." Raya said with a sad voice.

"...Rhapthorne being the face of evil, a large part of Kalzin may have turned evil. It depends whether Kalzin had a strong heart. From what I've seen from him, he is very strong. Indeed, Kalzin is **one of the** most powerful and heroic person I have seen. If any strong emotions of anger or sadness are touched you might all be in danger."

"That is grieving news." The human King Trode was disheartened.

"So wot now?" Questioned Yangus.

"I shall keep him for the night for further research. You are welcome to stay at the inn at that time."

The party left the room and headed their way to the Tyran Gully inn with withered faces. Both Jessica and Angelo cleaned themselves before going to sleep. Yangus dived on his bed closing his eyes and embracing the soft quilt. Each of them thought deeply that night.

_I hope Kalzin won't turn into a monster like I did. He has much more resistance than me, but I suspect the power of Rhapthorne in him, is much more powerful than the power that rested in me . I cannot keep chanting that spell on him. I was lucky to find enough magic in me to use that spell. I hope he can keep up the courage that he holds. If he did not have courage, I couldn't have saved him. However I have this feeling that Kalzin will lose. _

_I know guv'll be a'right, but I keep gettin' this feelin' in me that tells me that guv won't be a'right. Its like he ain't powerful enough, though I know that he is._

_I don't think Kalzin can survive this. He surely will lose in some time and I am not certain what we shall do at that time, But for now I think the threat is over. Hopefully, Jessica's spell will last long. Hopefully._

Jessica got up first in the morning. Angelo about to get up and Yangus still deep in a sleep. She ran out of the inn and into the room where Raya was. There she saw Kalzin sitting on a crate with Raya.

"Kalzin!" Jessica shouted and ran over to him. Kalzin shot up, surprised. She dashed at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're back." Kalzin wrapped his arms around her too, as if in response. She was followed by Yangus and Angelo.

"How ya doin' guv." Yangus placed an arm around Kalzin's shoulder.

"You made it then, huh?" Angelo grinned. The last one to come in was Trode.

"Splendid, now that Rathphorne is destroyed and you are healed, we can return to Trodain and get my Medea married to Prince Charmles." Kalzin looked down with grief, then he had a feeling. A feeling full of anger and power and before he knew it, he was transforming again.

"Ahhh!" Kalzin cried again with pain. The party again went alert. They jump ed back into battle formation. Jessica started her chants again, only this time, Kalzin was aware of this. He pulled out his spear and performed a thunder thrust on Jessica. She was knocked to the ground and nearly died. However, before Kalzin could do anything else, Yangus and Angelo were shielding her. With one sweep, Kalzin pushed them both aside and used zap on each of them. Jessica was dead. After Angelo used Kazing on Jessica, Yangus used Kabuff, increasing the party's defence. Kalzin psyched-up to 20. Angelo used chilling chuckle, but it did not affect Kalzin. Jessica started the chants again, however she was interrupted again when Kalzin directed an attack at her. Before he could do his second move, Trode blurted,

"Was it something **I** said?" Kalzin stopped and turned his head towards Trode. He slowly walked towards the elderly lord...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Godbird

Then out of nowhere arrived Medea, creating a barrier between Kalzin and Trode. She was her normal form, her human form. Kalzin's eyes closed and he was on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Kalzin! What happened to you?" Medea grabbed his arm for support.

"That was a close one," Jessica said.

"A negative emotion was triggered. King Trode, I agree with you, it might have been something you would have said." Answered Raya.

"Well! I wonder what he has against the word "Splendid"!" King Trode huffed. He turned around, and walked out of the room. Angelo looked at Kalzin and Medea with a watchful eye, then grinned and followed King Trode, pushing Yangus and Jessica with him.

"Angelo what...?" Jessica asked but was out before she could finish.

"Excuse me for a second, I need to talk to the bank owner." Raya walked out of the room. Kalzin and Medea were now alone.

"What happened to you? I was so worried," weeped Medea. Kalzin explained everything to her, with her gasping at every aspect of his curse.

"Oh Kalzin, I know you love me and I love you back, but I have to listen to my father. I have to marry prince Charmles." Kalzin held her close to his chest, letting her delicate hair touch him.

Night had fallen on Tyran Gully. Everybody was fast asleep. A loud squawk woke everyone up.

"Blimey! Wot's tha' noise?" Yangus cried, shielding his ears with his hands. The party got up and hurried out. The bartender flattened his back against a wall. Kalzin swooped open the hanging cloth to reveal the bridge. In front of them stood Empyrea, confronting three different monsters. One looked like an oversized heligator, another resembled a gladiator that had more arms and the last looked like a spiky gryphon. Empyrea was covered with bloody scars and many of her feathers were plucked. Kalzin and the party ran over to Empyrea's side. The party all looked towards Empyrea, as the monsters slinked off, unnoticed.

"Why have they fled?" Empyrea asked herself. Angelo looked towards the retreating monsters.

"Kalzin I have come to retrieve the godbir... What is this evil presence. By you Kalzin. Wait! You are Rhapthorne aren't you. Transformed. Into Kalzin's body!" Empyrea was on her feet now ready for battle.

"No mother," came an echoing, child's voice.

"This is Kalzin. A part of Rhapthorne is in **him**. He is not Rhapthorne," came the voice of the Soulstone. Empyrea slowly lowered to the ground. Then a shriek came from the depths of her soul as she fell to the ground.

"Mother!" cried the Soulstone... Empyrea **died**.


End file.
